


Sunrise

by saucerfulofsecrets



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucerfulofsecrets/pseuds/saucerfulofsecrets
Summary: David and Roger end up sharing a bed, which Roger finds terribly annoying.
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Sunrise

It was three in the morning when Roger heard someone stumble into the flat. That someone was unjustifiably loud, and had Roger been asleep before, he surely would have woken up by now.

He sighed and tugged up the blanket so that it was covering half of his face. He ought to get some sleep before tomorrow, he really did.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get far in his efforts to do just that, before the door flew open to reveal David standing in the doorway, and _why wasn’t he in his own bloody room_?

It didn’t take long for Roger to figure out that David was a bit drunk – much more than a bit, if he was being honest. He didn’t seem to realise that turning up in Roger’s room at such an hour wasn’t an ordinary act at all – nor was it acceptable by any means.

Perhaps, Roger thought, he was to blame here, too; after all, he had agreed to share the flat with David. He’d never regretted it as much as at that precise moment.

David smiled, seemingly thinking it a pleasant surprise to find Roger in what he presumably thought to be _his _room. “Hi, Rog,” said he, and without hesitation, made his way to the bed and collapsed next to Roger, not at all questioning his own actions. Before Roger could protest, he passed out.

Didn’t pass out enough, it turned out, because soon he was fidgeting and hogging the blanket – he nearly pushed Roger off the bed, too.

All this, however regrettable, Roger could have dealt with, he was certain. Of course, in an ideal world, he would have had the entire bed for himself, the blanket too. Had it been up to him, he wouldn’t have had David in his room in the first place, not to mention this close to him. Despite this, he would have been all right.

But the course of action David took next was enough to make Roger lose his patience. Yes, his patience indeed, and not at all every last bit of dignity he might have still possessed moments before.

It was the case, you see, that David happened to wrap an arm around Roger’s waist, at which the last-mentioned did not let out an embarrassingly pleased sigh, nor did he lean into the touch that he did not find enjoyable at all. Because that would have been stupid, incredibly stupid, and Roger liked to think he was not stupid.

That’s why he moved away, even considered waking up David and telling him to piss off.

At, least, that’s what he should have done, really should have. But, he reasoned with himself, the flat was terribly cold, and it was much warmer with David there. Surely it couldn’t do any harm to spend the night with him, only that once.

And he let David stay. He fell asleep listening to him breathe, on his mind an alarming wish for the morning never to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I very much appreciate kudos, and, especially comments, so please tell me what you thought of this story :)


End file.
